


Tackling problems head on

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: How Brettsey could find each other..
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Tackling problems head on

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the Spelling errors. Doing this on a phone!

The whole house had been called out to a house fire. Squad, Ambo and Engine were all en route.  
Grainger was filling in for Hermann. Which made Sylvie nervous.  
She’d been on a date with him over the weekend, when he tried to kiss her goodnight. She couldn’t handle it. Matt’s face popped into her head and she couldn’t see past it. 

They all arrived at the location. A two story shop that had closed down. Most likely squatters, looking for shelter from the cold.  
Squad and Engine went in. Sylvie blushed because both Grainger AND Matt looked towards her as they went in. Oh pickles. 

Within a few minutes the first victims were out, but Graingers’ voice appeared over the radio. “We need medics in here. There’s a guy down who needs medical attention before we move him” 

Chief Boden nodded towards Mackey and Sylvie to suit up. After they were suited and booted, Mouch escorted them in.  
Chaos. It was dark, small fires were lit everywhere and Sylvie leaned on Mouch to get through the rubble.  
Sylvie and Mackey arrived at the scene to see Matt holding the victim.  
Matt’s face was thunderous. “He shouldn’t have called you in here. I could have bought him. Be quick and get out. I’ll bring him to you.” Sylvie knelt down beside Matt and placed her hand on his “It’s OK. We’ll be quick, don’t worry”  
Grainger had been ordered to find other victims, Matt couldn’t stand the sight of him being near Sylvie when there was danger all around.  
Mackey helped patch the victim up and they all moved him safely. She and Mouch picked him off the floor and walked him towards the door. 

Sylvie noticed a hand reach down to help her off the floor, she looked up to see Matt smiling down at her. She took his hand as he pulled her up and into him. As their eyes met, and with only being inches away from him, she could smell him. Even through the fumes. “Nicely done my PIC Brett. Sylvie smirked. Did he just say MY PIC? “Thanks for the hand, Captain.” “I enjoy being here for you. Always.” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed. “But. Get out. Please. I need you safe” he turned her in the other direction towards the door.  
Sylvie could hear a high pitched whistle coming from somewhere, she turned around and spotted it. “MATTT” she screamed his name as she went running towards him and tackled him to the floor. 

Dust. Heat. She opened her eyes and saw smoke. She started coughing. Underneath her she felt someone. She opened her eyes. Matt.  
“Matt. Talk to me” Sylvie said in a panic. She rolled him over to see his neck slightly bleeding.  
She grabbed her radio. “Firefi..” Matt’s eyes opened and grabbed her hand.  
He reached for his radio. “Chief. Brett and I were floored by that explosion. But we’re ok. Heading out now”  
Matt had managed to scoot himself up to a seated position, he was letting Sylvie inspect him to check for other injuries.  
His hand reached up to her face. Sylvie closed her eyes and leant into his hand. He could see a tear falling down her face.  
Matt sat up onto his knees and tilted her chin towards him. He shifted forward and bought his lips to hers.  
Sylvies’ arms flew around his neck and she responded in turn.  
They were interrupted by their radios blaring, bringing them back into the moment. They rested their foreheads together before Sylvie stood to help Matt up.  
“Didn’t we just do this dance?” Matt laughed whilst grabbing her hand  
“We did. But that’s what I love about us. We pick each other up” Sylvie smirked as she cleared some soot from his face after pulling him up.  
“I like that sentence. Us” Matt took her hand and guided her out of the building. 

Matt stopped just before they got outside and turned to face Sylvie. “Can we talk later?” Matt asked as he squeezed her hand.  
“Yes. Please. But theres something I need to do first” Sylvie pressed her lips together and released her hand from his.  
Outside the rest of the house were clearing up. Grainger came running over to Brett to see if she was OK, but before he reached her. Matt stopped Greg dead in his tracks. 

“YOU. Put MY paramedics in danger. You did NOT need to call them in. If anything would have..”  
Chief Boden reached for Matt and stopped him from talking.  
“Grainger. Get the men organized. The Captain is riding with me.” 

Sylvie watched as Matt was walking with the Chief, and Grainger was stomping back to the fire truck.  
This was because of her. Mackey came over to tap her on the shoulder. Transporting the patient to Med couldn’t have come at a better time. 

Sylvie and Mackey pulled up to the house, shift was about to end. She noticed Grainger waiting for her, a bag in tow  
“Hey. Are you OK? I’m sorry Captain..” Sylvie couldn’t finish her sentence.  
“Sylvie. You are amazing. And if the Captain wasn’t madly in love with you, I’d fight for you. But I saw you two. And it’s not just one sided. Thanks for letting me have some of the Brett experience, if you need rescuing from some clowns again. Let me know” Grainger kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the house. 

Sylvie looked around for Matt but he was nowhere to be found. The other shift had already started, which meant, Everyone had left. Disappointed, she headed to her car. Wondering where Matt would be, if she should go home, or find him.  
She dug around for her keys but couldn’t find them. Rummaging around her bag, her coat pocket. They weren’t there. She wasn’t paying attention. 

“Looking for these?” Sylvie looked up to see Matt holding her keys whilst leaning against her car.  
Sylvie pouted and walked towards him. “Yes. But only because I wanted to find you”  
Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “So, where to?”  
“Hmmm..I feel like I need to see your room. Then I’ll be able to tell if you’re worthy of my love” Sylvie smiled as she reached up to his lips.


End file.
